2016-05-07 (Session)
Stuff carrying ahead ** Alex *** Plots **** Tammy investigating Juggler and ties to Golconda (through Khalid). **** Eletria ***** Is not taking visitors. ***** Tries to learn 3D printing. *** Ghouls **** Jacob (Ghoul) **** Shawn Luckett, ex-GI from Gulf War, worked at Pleasures and Pastimes as a payroll coordinator. **** Meng Gao, a Kindred of the East, re: study of the sword and Golconda. *** Boons **** Alex owes trivial boon to Khalid for investigation into Golconda. **** Alex owes minor boon to Oliver Genet, Giovanni. **** Maxwell owes a major boon to Alex. **** Anarchs owe a major boon to Alex. ** Kaige *** Plots **** Starting a new bar. Biker themed bar. "6 Sixty 6". Devil head with name below it with address is 666 N. Damen Ave. Harassed by the Blackhawks, a rival biker gang. Their leader is Tyrone. 6'3", super muscular, etc. He ends up inviting Kaige to his bar sometime to see how they do things. **** Dealing with family? Basically just ignoring them. *** Important NPCs **** David Delmonico - Chief of Police (2 step ghouled by Kaige) *** Boons **** Kaige owes minor boon to Horatio Ballard. **** Maxwell owes a major boon to Kaige. ** Sabine *** New princes in Milwaukee, Gary, and Quad Cities (Maxwell) *** Power problems. - Have Capone deal with it. *** Maldavis is going to assign an Ambassador to sit on the Primogen Council. Will be Carlyle. *** Important NPCs **** Trent Trebeck - Mayor of City (ghouled by Sabine) **** Hazel - her longtime ghoul turned vampire **** Alfred - her longtime ghoul turned vampire **** 2 Ghouls - her replacements for those turned vampires *** Boons **** Capone owes minor boon to Sabine. **** Sabine owes Capone trivial boon. **** Sabine owes trivial boon to Oliver Genet, Giovanni. **** Sabine owes major boon to Khalid. **** Damien owes Sabine a trivial boon which was to secure position of Seneschal if the office opens up. **** Sabine owes minor boon to Horatio Ballard. **** Sabine owes trivial boon to Inyanga. **** Maxwell owes a major boon to Sabine. ** Group *** Plots **** Lodin might still be alive. **** Sabbat ***** Suspicion that Tyler is Sabbat. ****** Tyler has been framed for Jason Newberry's crimes. David Delmonico is under investigation. They turn it around by framing Tyler for the mass murdering that was previous done by Jason Newberry. Horatio Ballard will plant the evidence/lies to frame Tyler. ***** Menele has been captured by the Sabbat. ***** Tremere Justicar, Ian Carfax, is in town dealing with the Sabbat threat. **** Anarchs ***** Inyanga says the Anarchs, under Juggler's direction, are planning on overthrowing the city. **** Tails ***** Lucian is being tailed by Nathaniel. (Told that he might have Anarch ties). Sabine expects that Nathaniel will find out that other people are Anarchs as well. **** Clans asked to bolster numbers by 10%. ***** Anarchs will embrace 6. ***** Harvey has been requested by the Tremere. ***** Annabelle Triabell will embrace Sylvia Burns, a well-known Chicago socialite. ***** Khalid will embrace Steve Johnson, an industrial engineer. ***** Damien will embrace Jaclyn Spivey, a local expert in welding with counterculture leanings. ***** Maureen O'Leary will embrace Donald Casteel, a nurse at the mental institution that she controls. ***** Horatio Ballard will embrace Yolanda Underwood, his long-time ghoul. * Possible Plots ** Haven't dealt with neighboring princes. Especially since splitting territories might mean some debate on borders. *** Quad cities - Maxwell is Prince *** Gary - Taken over by Anarch Free State. *** Milwaukee - Taken over by Anarch Free State. Mark Kaczor is their Advocate. Sabine coordinated with them on the Sabbat investigation. ** Juggler approaching Prince regarding Anarch stuff. ** Tyrone taking action against the new bar. ** Sabine's sire coming back. ** Something with Sabine's family. * City Officers * Primogen Council - Inyanga will bring someone else in as the whip. * Events ** Maxwell requests help from a Malkavian or Nosferatu in tracking down autarkis kindred in the quad cities. Offers a major boon for the help. ** Alex kindly requests that Eletria teach him Auspex. ** Maxwell - Ramrod is Gangrel Primogen, Luther Hisey is Ventrue Primogen, Mark Sibert, Tremere Primogen. Tremere have helped to identify some of the hidden vampires. ** Diane Patterson, police detective in major crimes, one of Maxwell's ghouls, has been leading the police investigation into a few killings which involve fangs to the neck. Happens to be happening on the south side of Davenport. The killer is Gordon Rogers, a neonate kindred who wasn't taught by his sire on how to deal with this situation. Liam Delmonico, David Delmonico's cousin, works in the Davenport police department and so they call him for info on Gordon Rogers. Gordon is Nosferatu-based Caitiff. They fight other Nosferatu, though Gordon's sire got away. Gordon is handed over to Maxwell. ** Tyler is in prison. They arrange a prison transfer, then kill everyone. This allows Tyler to get away. Tyler likely is leaving town at this point. ** Juggler is suspected of being a kingpin somehow. ** Next time, we'll be introducing new plot. Boons. New stuff. Carpathian dude stuff. Remember Rebakah. Category:Vampire: The Masquerade (2016) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade (2016) Sessions